


Day 11

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Derek wishes Stiles had kept away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11

"I could've sworn Isaac told you not to go."

Stiles jumped, dropping the bag of frozen peas he had been holding against his cheek. Derek dropped smoothly through the window. He couldn't have done that an hour ago.

"Hey, I saved your ass,"Stiles muttered, as Derek scowled.

"You could've died."

"Being Alpha doesn't make you immortal. You needed help, so I did. Thank me and fuck off. I'm fine." Stiles hadn't noticed, but Derek was right behind him, breathing hot on his neck.

"Thanks." Stiles caught a small smile as Derek rested a hand on his waist before leaving.


End file.
